Doces
by Cowny
Summary: Quando o loiro sorriu de forma arteira e decretou: “Kurorin, eu vou te fazer provar um doce”, ele não imaginava que o maldito retardado seria tão insistente. KuroFay. Para Yukiee


_**Doces**_

_**Casal: Kuro/Fay**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**TRC não me pertence. Finito.**_

_Dedicado a __**Yukiee**_

_I hope you like._

_**---x---**_

-Eu _não_ gosto de doces. –foi o que Kurogane rosnou, em completo desinteresse, pela milésima vez em dias, quando Fay lhe ofereceu um kashiwamoshi.

O loiro apenas lhe olhou desapontado e soltou um muxoxo de completa desaprovação, o olho dourado fitando-o de forma quase zangada.

-Vamos, Kuropon, todo mundo gosta de kashiwamoshi. Olha, que gostoso. – e deu uma mordida no doce, fazendo um som de 'hmmm' enquanto mastigava, como se dissesse "veja só o que está perdendo, seu teimoso".

-Dane-se. –resmungou, apenas, um suspiro de satisfação escapando dos lábios quando o mago praguejou de forma chorosa e saiu andando a passos apressados.

Kurogane estava cansado. Pior, estressado. E tudo graças a Fay, que decidira que sua completa falta de desinteresse por produtos açucarados era ridícula e que, de todos os doces existentes em todos os milhares de lugares de todas as dimensões possíveis, ao menos de um tipo ele deveria gostar.

Até então, ninguém nunca tinha lhe contestado de forma tão veemente. Afinal, eram só _doces_. Doces idiotas. E Fay, em sua completa falta de senso, se recusava a entender que ele não estava nem aí se banana flambada era melhor ou pior que banana caramelada.

Quando o loiro sorriu de forma arteira e decretou: "_Kurorin, eu vou te fazer provar um doce"_, ele não imaginava que o maldito retardado seria tão insistente.

_Sakura-mochi_

_Senbei._

_Miso manju._

_Nanohana._

_Maccha uiro._

_Nodogoshii chiban._

_Yozakura._

E a lista não parava por aí. Muito pelo contrário, Fay parecia empenhado em fazê-lo se interessar por ao menos um dos aperitivos açucarados. A forma como o loiro dedicava horas do seu dia para comprar-lhe doces e insistir que ele comesse era quase patética. Era tão difícil assim entender que ele _não_ iria ceder?

-Kurowaaan!

E lá se foram os seus sagrados dez minutos de paz diários. Foi bom enquanto durou.

De qualquer forma, Kurogane fazia um bom trabalho ignorando Fay e fingindo que os ganidos do rapaz eram apenas zunidos de algum mosquito inoportuno.

-Veja o que eu trouxe pra você, Kuropippi.

-Hn.

-É um ohagi. – explicou, feliz, ignorando a monossílaba favorita do ninja do Nihon feudal. –Só são feitos no outono. Você tem sorte de eu ter conseguido um!

-Hn.

-Não parece delicioso? Vamos, vamos, sinta só o cheiro. – Fay pediu, animado, e se ajoelhou ao lado de Kurogane, quase esfregando o bolinho no nariz dele.

-Dá um tempo, eu não quero isso. – revirou os olhos, em vez de olhar pro ohagi preferindo contemplar a fabulosa essência do nada que era o rosto pidão de Fay.

-Mas veja, é tão macio. – proferiu um muxoxo e continuou a tentar convence-lo de que era um tolo ao não querer experimentar tão maravilhosa iguaria. –E tem um gosto ótimo.

-Oe...

-Sim? – e seus olhos brilharam.

-Faça um favor pro mundo e cale a boca.

De volta a estaca zero.

-Kurowanta, você é tão estúpido. – e meteu o doce na boca, comendo-o inteiro.

-Keh, você que é um completo idiota. Quando eu digo que não vou comer_ nenhum_ doce, é porque eu _não_ vou comer.

E a forma como Kurogane disse isso, com uma total confiança na voz, fez com que Fay concluísse que as coisas não podiam terminar assim.

-Você está errado, Kuro-sama. – o mago sorriu de forma infantil e crispou os lábios.

-Estou? Então, depois de tudo isso, você acha que pode me fazer provar um doce? – ele quase quis rir.

-Eu tenho certeza que posso. – respondeu de forma alegre.

E Kurogane não retrucou. Não porque não quisesse, é claro. Afinal, tudo que ele queria era dar um sermão ríspido e seco no loiro excessivamente hiperativo. O rapaz do Nihon Feudal não lhe respondeu de forma mal-educada não porque não desejasse discutir.

Mas porque os lábios açucarados e com gosto de ohagi de Fay estavam sobre os seus.

Kurogane havia perdido.

E isso dispensava qualquer palavra.

**C'est fini.**

_**---x---**_

**Nah, minha primeira fanfic de Tsubasa. Estou feliz! Espero que quem tiver lido tenha gostado.**

**Minhas considerações finais a minha irmãzona Yukiee. Eu estava devendo uma fanfic pra ela há muuuito, muito tempo mesmo! E, finalmente, aqui está! Eu espero que não se decepcione, eu coloquei minha alma nessa one-shot ò.ó **

**A propósito, todos os doces que citei na fanfic são tradicionalmente japoneses. Quem se interessar, a história dos doces do Japão é muito interessante (pelo menos eu acho).**

**Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo a todos ;D**

_M. Sango_


End file.
